Field of Invention
This invention related to a technology field of noise control, and more especially to a kind of ventilation & noise reduction system for centralized cooling tower, which can eliminate the airborne noise transmission of the cooling tower with multiple centralized arrangements.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, there are more and more large-scale commercial complexes which are multiple cooling towers centrally arranged to form a centralized cooling tower area. Superimposed noise produced during the running process of multiple cooling towers may have a greater impact on around airborne environment. As the cooling towers are set together, if acoustic shields, air inlet muffler, air outlet muffler, and maintenance channels are separately set up with each individual cooling tower, the gap among the cooling towers will be very small and the pipelines will cross with each other, which is cumbersome for the maintenance of cooling towers. If each cooling tower is set up separately, it will disturb hot and cold airflow directions so that the produced outlet hot air and inlet cold air will be influenced by each other, and further the thermal performance of the cooling tower will be influenced also.